Airbag devices for side impacts are known as curtain airbags and are usually fixed to the structure of a vehicle above the windows, on the roof panel. Traditionally curtain airbags comprise a folded cushion contained in a housing cover. The cover keeps it folded until the curtain airbag is deployed. To help curtain airbags deploy correctly, they are provided with a tether connected to the vehicle door pillar. Upon impact, the airbag is inflated and deploys downward to protect vehicle occupants from impact against the interior structure and windows of the vehicle and from contact with any glass slivers. The tether leads a curtain airbag to deploy in a correct way.
A commonly used arrangement for fixing the tether to the pillar of the curtain airbag provided door of a vehicle comprises a metal bracket, a nut and a screw. The bracket is provided with a through hole and is fastened to the vehicle structure by means of a screw and a nut, the tether being inserted in a slot of the bracket and being secured to it.
This fixing device firmly attaches the tether to the structure of a vehicle but has high production and assembly costs due to the need of screws and nuts and to the amount of time required for the assembly operation. Moreover the tightening torque of the screw-nut coupling must be checked by the vehicle manufacturer, this further step of the assembly process is time consuming and expensive.